ME: Next Generation
by CaptainCaitlin
Summary: She's the daughter of the hero of the galaxy, Commander Shepard and the infamous Shadow Broker , Liara T'soni how can she not have a crazy, action packed and dramatic life. ME: Next Generation follows the life of Tess Shepard with appearances from all our favorite allies and even their kids! The Commander's journey may be over but her daughters' has just begun. Rated M for later.
1. Grissom Academy: Defending Family

Grissom Academy Year: _2201_

"Shepard!" is all I hear before I turn to see my best friend Cole running toward me.

"What is it now?"

I sigh and run a hand through my scarlet hair; every time Cole comes running like that I know there's trouble. His short brown hair is messy from how fast he's been running and I quirk my eyebrow at him as he bends over panting in front of me.

"Any day now, Cole…"

He's holds a finger up as he sucks in air, "D-Dahlia…" he finally breathes out. Immediately I tense up, if Cole is saying my sister's name and he's not smiling like an idiot then something is definitely up. I grab his shirt collar and pull him up so that we're nose to nose.

"Where?!"

He's still panting slightly and his breath somehow feels cool against my face, it must me all the blood rushing to my cheeks from how angry I am right now. "Outside…the girl's locker room…it-". Before he can continue I've already dropped him and started to sprint down the hall, leaving my backpack and Cole behind at my locker.

He doesn't have to tell me what the trouble is because I already know. It's definitely the Red Sand Gang, Grissom Academy's personal troublemakers. They've had a grudge against us since our dad, Commander Shepard, arrested their dads. It's not my fault their dads were Blood Pack scum but then again no one ever really says or takes revenge on me.

"Hey little blue…"

I can hear the voice of the gang leader, Asha, getting louder though the sound of my boots hitting the hall floor echoes in my ears. As I swerve around the corner and come to a stop, my anger only builds at what I see. Dahlia my little sister has her back pressed against the wall and Asha is keeping her pinned there by her wrists. Two other girls are smirking at her and standing behind their leader. I can see that my sister is crying as tears stream down the blue skin of her cheeks, this makes me clench my fists.

"Asha!" I yell, furious.

I take strong steady steps toward them, my biotics' are making my body hum and I can feel my skin tingling. "Put. Her. Down." I demand and the smile on her face falters, "Or what?" she say's gripping tighter and making Dahlia cry out. In an instant purple energy has blasted from my outstretched hand and sent Asha's two sidekicks flying down the hall. She turns to me and releases Dahlia; she cracks her knuckles and walks forward.

"You're not the only one with power, Shepard!"

I brace myself; Asha is an Asari so her biotic skill is more nature that it is training, unlike like mine. But I'm not about to let her get away with ambushing and hurting my sister. She's suddenly surrounded by purple energy and then everything happens in a moment. She hits me with a wave that sends me flying back, I land on my feet crouched as my hand burns from being rubbed along the floor. I look up and she's suddenly in front of me, I sweep at her legs with my own and she jumps back.

I run at her, dispersing wave after biotic wave to throw her off but when I get in close and punch her in the abdomen, she's doesn't even seem fazed before she punch's me right in the face. I land on the ground, hard, not for long because I roll back onto my palms and use my arm strength to push my legs up and kick her right in the face. I'm standing over her now, my biotics ready to knock her out when…

"What the hell? SHEPARD!"

I curse under my breath when I feel strong biotics levitate be away from Asha and in the air, Jack, my biotics teacher does not look happy at all. Not that she ever really does but I know that I'm in serious trouble now. She holds me in place with one hand as she helps Asha up with the other; she gives her a stern look before telling her to go to the Dean's office.

After Asha is gone and the crowd, I didn't even realize had formed, dispersed she dropped me.

"Ow!" I said before standing, "What was that for?"

"For being a Dumb A-.…an idiot!" She replies her glare makes me uncomfortable in my own skin. I roll my eyes and brush past her and over to Dahlia who has sunk to the floor and is holding her knees to her chest as she whimpers. I crouch down and wipe the tears from her cheeks as I flash a soft smile, "Hey..." I coax softly.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" she says her voice cracking in the way that breaks my heart.

"Hey, Hey now. It's okay." I whisper before pulling her into an embrace. She sobs softly into my shoulder before I feel a firm hand on the other. I look up to see Jack averting her gaze slightly before glancing down at me and motioning for me to come with her. "I gotta go now Dahlli, but Mom's gonna be here to get you soon okay?" She nod's and I help her stand up before letting go of her, I turn around to see Cole with my backpack in his hands and an understanding look on his face.

"Cole is gonna stay with you until then okay?"

Dahlia sniffles a little then nods her head before Cole comes over to stand next to her, "I'll wait with her until your Mom gets here. Don't worry." He reassures me with a strong grip to my bicep, I smile before I hear a cough and look to Jack again.

"Let's go, Shepard."

I can tell that she's uncomfortable with crying and it makes me want to laugh but I know now's not the time. I press an ice pack to my nose as I sit outside the Dean's office; I sigh then lean my head back. I know that Jack has called my parents by now, and I'm not really sure what their reaction is gonna be though I know I have a valid excuse.

"TESSA ELIZABETH SHEPARD!"

I cringe at the sound the sound of my full name, '_shit I am in so much trouble'._


	2. Grissom Academy: I'm Proud

"_TESSA ELIZABETH SHEPARD!" _

_I cringe at the sound the sound of my full name, 'shit I am in so much trouble'._

I keep my eyes closed and press the ice pack harder onto my nose, I'm hoping that maybe it will cover my face and then she won't know it's me.

"Tessa Elizabeth."

Well that plan didn't work so well, her voice is closer this time and I don't want to open my eyes but I know she's not just going to go away. I slowly open them then lower the ice pack to my lap and now I can she her in all her glory. My mother Liara T'soni standing with her arms crossed and one hip outward, her face is stern for a moment before it turns soft and she walks toward me and cups my face.

"By the Goddess Tess…" she whispers as her worried glance searches my face before we lock gazes.

I avert my eyes from her piercing blue ones and look at the ground; she always has a way of making me feel guilty. I feel a finger under my chin that pulls my lowered head back up, she is smiling softly at me though a can see the frustration on her face. This isn't the first time she's found me in this chair, and it probably won't be the last. "Talk to me sweetheart what happened?" she says brushing her thumb gently across my cheek. I shoot a glance up at Jack, she may have called them but she apparently didn't tell them what happened.

I see her leaning over to whisper something to my dad, Commander Shepard, her face looks normal then she seems to panic before Jack rests a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she looks over at me and her emerald greens lock with my own, she smiles and it makes me smile because I know that she understands now. Mom sees me looking off and then turns to see Jack and Dad heading off down the hall. She stands and is about to say something when I grab her hand, this makes her look down at me and I shake my head. "She's just going to get Dahlia…" I say softly. She furrows her brow in confusion before she comes back down to my level again.

"What happened, Tessa?"

Before I can answer the Dean opens the door and calls me into her office, Mom follows behind with both of her hands on either of my shoulders. I sigh softly when I sit down again; _this is going to be a long day_.

The drive home is silent and I hope to God that I can just run in the shower and not have to talk about this anymore. Unfortunately for me the universe hates me and when the door opens the Commander is standing in front of me. I stand frozen at the threshold even as I feel Mom walk up behind me, I can tell that she's seen Dad looking at me but she doesn't intervene. Dad walks up to me and talks my backpack then puts it on the ground, "Let's go for a walk." She says before stepping past me.

Reluctantly I follow behind her, I keep my eyes trained at the ground, I feel like I shouldn't be feeling guilty I mean I only fought to protect Dahlia. Then again my Mom always tells me I should go the diplomatic approach and if that doesn't work then I should find a teacher. But who in their right minds in gonna be thinking that when their sister is in danger. I let out an exasperated sigh before running into something solid. I look up to see familiar green eyes staring down at me, and then I look around only to notice that we're at the park.

"What are we doing here?"

"To talk…but not like this come on." She takes my hand and leads me to the swings, and then we just swing for a while in silence. I almost think she's not going to say anything before… "I'm not mad at you, and neither is Liara." I scoff at that, Mom has always been frustrated that I didn't inherit any of her diplomatic skills. I don't look at her just at the sand beneath my feet, and then I see her chest in front of me making me look up. She places a hand on each of my knees,

"I'm serious Tess, I'm proud of you for protecting your sister."

"Really?" is all I can manage though I don't know why I'm so surprised that she feels that way. "Of course, you stood up for what was right even if you used 'violence' as your Mom likes to say." We share a short laugh then she smiles warmly at me, she always knows how to make me feel better. "Thanks Dad" I mumble before wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her, she pulls me off the swing and into her embrace.

"Anytime T, you know I'll always be on your side."

"Yea, I know."

She puts me down then suggests we go home because Mom is probably getting worried. The rest of the day passes normally, though the fact that I have detention for the next 2 weeks makes me annoyed. It's time for bed and Mom has insisted that she needs to speak with me before I go to sleep. I'm sitting on my custom Normandy shaped bed in my N7 pj's when the door swooshes open and she walks in. The dim lighting makes her look a little more dark blue but her face is lighter when she's sitting next to me. "You did a good thing today, Tess." She starts and I'm surprised to find myself tearing up.

When I sniffle slightly she looks down at me then pulls me into a hug, "I'm not mad at you sweetie..." I squeeze tighter around her as tears stream down my cheeks, soon I'm sobbing against her even though I don't want to "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She makes shushing sounds and rubs calming circles on my back. "Don't be…you made the right choice; I know sometimes you feel like I love Dahlia more because she's like me." My chest clenches at that, because I know she's right…I heard a story once from Uncle Jeff that they joked about 'little blue children' when they thought the Commander was going to die again. It had made me feel like I was 'less' than what they wanted. "But that's not true, I love you both the same, no matter how frustrated you make me feel sometimes."

I chuckle softly then sniffle; she pulls me away from her to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I love you Tess, no matter what okay?" I nod my head then wipe at my face, _God I can't believe I just cried like a baby_. "Good. Now get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." She kisses my forehead then walks out. I flop back on my bed then roll over toward the wall; I lay still for a moment before the swooshing sound of my door makes me turn over. Dahlia is standing in the door way clutching her stuffed Varren to her chest, she's been crying again.

"Tessy…"

Her soft voice makes me melt and I pat the spot next to me, "Come here." She smiles before rushing over and snuggling under the covers. I get under the covers next and she immediately snuggles up to my side, "Thanks Tessy." I can't help the smile that forms on my face, "Anytime." I say before closing my eyes. Sleep comes on quickly now but not before I hear three sleepy words whispered to me, "I love you." I had good dreams that night though they did involve kicking Asha's butt again.


	3. Grissom Academy: Top Of The Class

Grissom Academy Year: _2209_

I keep my breathing steady as I hide behind a set of crates; I pop a new thermal clip to reload before taking a deep breath. "Come on Vakarian! Is that all you got?!" I shout loudly into the expanse of the training room. I hear him chuckle slightly and it makes me smile, I know he's perched somewhere around here but I just can't pinpoint it. I take the risk and lean around the edge of my crate, he fires a shot and I take it in the shoulder, "Shit!" I yell frustrated. The score board clacks and we're tied 3 for 3 though we've been at it for almost an hour and a half, I rub my shoulder and the red paint makes me flinch for a second.

Suddenly I get an idea, I open my omni-tool and start searching through its technology control functions. A smirk plays across my lips, "I gotcha now." I've moved myself to the other end of the crate; my feet feel cold pressed against the concrete floor. Taking my shoes off has kept me silent and I haven't shouted anything to him for a while, it's eerily quiet in here. I unclip a smoke bomb from my belt and pitch it all the way to the other side, the whole ground floor in filled with grey cloud cover. I turn the heat vision on my visor on then send the command to my omni-tool.

I smirk because I've finally tied the score, she won't beat me this time. The mandibles on my face shift slightly from my excitement, things have been quiet for a while and it makes me nervous. She's plotting something, I'm sure of it; I look through the scope of my sniper. The ground floor seems empty like she's not even there anymore. Suddenly, a smoke bomb explodes and I'm blinded by grey, it's the sound of boots running across the ground that makes me fire into the smoke. Some of it clears and I can barely make of the shape of her boots, I fire. Once. Twice. Three times. My eyes widen when the smoke is gone and all I see is her shoes covered in the red paint from my gun. "What the-"it's the clicking of a pistol that makes me turn my head. She's barefoot standing right beside me, the barrel of her gun pointed at my head. "I win." She declares before the shot rings out and I fall over on to my back, blue paint is covering my face and I close my eyes in defeat at the sound of the buzzer. "VICTOR! TESSA SHEPARD!"

I smile and raise my arms in victory when the crowd of students that's been watching us erupts in cheers. I chuckle as I wiggle my bare toes against the ground, I didn't think this is how I would win my spot as top of my graduating class. I reach down and grab the fallen Turian next to me, "Let's go Vakarian." I say as I pull him up and over to the ladder. I drop his arm before I jump down using my biotics to slow me as my feet land on the ground. Before I stand up fully I feel something hit my chest, I catch it and look to see that it's my boots. "Nice move Shepard." I hear Cole say before he smiles and tries to put me into a headlock, He's gotten taller these last few years so my only option is to swiftly duck out of the way. I turn on my heel and clumsily slip my boots on as I shout, "Better luck next time Williams!" When my boot hits the ground I spin and bump straight into something soft which quickly gives way and I fall on top of it. "Sorry, Sorry, Sor-" I say before I realize just who it is I've knocked over. It's Rila T'Loak, I gulp when I discover the position we're in. Hurriedly I stand and stretch my hand out for her to take; I try to avoid making eye contact with her. I blush when I feel the soft touch of her hand against my own, "It's quite aright, thank you for helping me up Tess." I'm sure my face is crimson when I hear my name leave her angelic lips.

I gather my courage and turn to look at her; I swallow hard as my eyes wander over the beauty that stands before me. Rila T'Loak, in all her glory, soft blue eyes, warm violet and lavender skin with slightly dark purple markings closer to her crest and jaw line. A fit body with a lovely and apparently soft chest that makes me feel like I'm dreaming, my emerald eyes meet her sky blues and I know that she's caught me staring by the smile on her face. I run my hand through my scarlet locks and chuckle nervously, "I-it was nothing…I mean I was the one who knocked you over so..." I pause and see that she's just smiling at me. I'm definitely not the cool daughter of Commander Shepard right now. The comforting feeling of gentle lips pressed against my cheek lifts me from my daze. "Congratulations on making number one Tess," I could swear she blushed for a moment before continuing, "I'll see you around." She squeezes my hand before walking away from me, when I realize what has just happened my lips can't help but curl into a huge smile. This gonna be a great last year!


End file.
